Comfort at Heart
by slickboy444
Summary: After Apocalypse, Ororo struggles to deal with what happened to her and she finds comfort in an unexpected place leading to new feelings for a longtime friend. Loro.
1. Sleepless Night

**Comfort At Heart  
Chapter 1: Sleepless Night**

AN: This takes place after the final episode and is primarily a Logan/Ororo story.

'_These mean character thoughts.'_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the characters. They're owned by Marvel. Don't sue.

Please remember to review this story. Send it to me via email at or post it on the fanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

In a world of darkness, there is a constant struggle between the inner forces of darkness and light. Those that embrace the light are truly special. They embody a heart of purity and a strength that is untouchable. Such a soul is a beautiful thing, but evil has a way of tainting even the strongest of souls.

Ororo Munroe is considered by many to be one of those beings. As a former weather goddess and trusted teacher of the X-men, she embodied what an up and coming generations of mutants strived to be. She was strong and driven, yet kind and compassionate. Everybody looked up to her. She was a mother figure who cared for the students of the Xavier Institute and would go to great lengths to protect them. And yet she almost killed them with her own hands.

She became a horseman of Apocalypse trying to save her mentor, Charles Xavier. Her soul and humanity were shattered, replaced with rage and hatred. She used her power to control the winds to attack her friends and family, laying waste to a world she fought so hard to protect. She had been touched by darkness. She succumbed to evil. In the end the very students she swore to protect saved her. But the experience stuck with her like scar upon her soul.

Returning to a normal life was all but impossible. She was quieter and more withdrawn. The usual vibrancy in her eyes was gone, replaced by a hallow gaze that hid a world of agony. Others came to her, offering a warm smile and a gentle hug. She spent a great deal of time in her garden, caring for the plants that once gave her so much joy. But it was not enough to undo the pain she felt inside. She was alone, isolated, and lost. And everywhere she turned, she was haunted by nightmares of Apocalypse.

Late at night, a cold wind swept through Ororo's room. She was tossing again, groaning in her sleep at vivid recollections of how it felt being so evil. Her face contorted in pain and desperation. The darkness was suffocating her to the pit of her soul.

"No…please…make it stop," she cried.

But it kept getting worse. She saw herself in the body of her darkened form, unleashing a rage of storms across the landscape of China where the temple of Apocalypse stood. Down below were her friends and family, begging and pleading with her to stop. But she didn't listen. She just looked at them coldly and summoned a tornado that swept them off the ground.

"No…NO!" she cried again, trying to stop herself.

Then it happened. In a flash of lightning, she killed her friends. She killed the family she loved so much. The darkness had won. It was going to overtake her. Then at the last second, she awoke with a pained cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ororo shot up in her bed, covered in cold sweat and gasping for air. She was back in her room. All was silent except for the wind wailing through her open window. The air was brisk, reacting to her connection with the weather. It seemed every bit as chaotic as she was. All the former goddess could do was close her eyes and hold back her tears.

Suddenly, her door flew open and Wolverine came barging in with his claws drawn, ready for battle.

"Ro! What's wrong?" he exclaimed, sniffing the air for threats.

But the feral mutant found no enemies or intruders, just a gust of crisp air and the heartbreaking sight of Ororo Munroe crying in her bed.

"Ro?" said Logan, withdrawing his claws and approaching her bed.

"It's…it's alright, Logan," said Ororo through strained words, "It was…it was just a bad dream."

She looked over at him with tears streaming down her face. She clutched her covers, holding back sobs of anguish. It was a tragic sight. Even the usually unemotional Wolverine was taken by it. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. It was a look he knew all too well. Not knowing what to do, he sat on her bed and caressed her face.

"How bad was it?" he asked in his gruff tone.

"I…I don't wish to talk about it," she said, closing her eyes and turning away.

"Fair enough," said Logan, "You gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Ororo let out another round of sobs. She reached out and clutched Logan's hand, needing something to hold onto in her darkest hour. His burly touch offered warmth from the brisk air that filled her room. It helped calm her down and ease her pain.

Logan wasn't sure what to do next. He was all about handling intruders and threats. Comforting a woman in distress was way outside his range of skills. That was something Ororo herself often did. But she seemed to need comfort more than anything now.

"You want me to leave you alone?" he asked her.

"No…stay," she urged him, "Unless you have somewhere else you need to be."

"At two in the morning? Fat chance," scoffed Logan, "Want me to get you something? Water? Tea?"

"I'm fine. Please just stay with me."

Logan did as she asked. She patted the area of the bed beside her, inviting him to sit. Shrugging to himself, he did as she wanted and sat next to her. They didn't say anything. They just sat with their backs resting against the wall. Ororo hugged her knees, gazing out into space with a lost look on her face.

This woman was clearly reeling. Logan didn't blame her after what she went through. Xavier even took him and Hank aside after the whole ordeal to explain it to them how bad it was. He wasn't sure what to do next, but he had to do something. This woman was his friend.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Not really," she said flatly.

"Okay…" said Logan indifferently, "Want to talk about something else? How about the weather?"

She looked over at him strangely.

"Sorry, bad joke," he said sheepishly.

Ororo managed a slight laugh. It wasn't much, but it was better than sorrow.

"No, it's not that. It's just I didn't think you were the joking type."

"I'm not. Hence the bad joke. If you want I could wake up Elf or Popsicle. They might have something better."

"That's alright," she assured lightheartedly, "I'm not really in a laughing mood."

"Good, because I can't do much for you there," he said, "Hell, I don't know what I can do."

"You're doing enough," she said softly.

Ororo leaned over and rested her head on his burly shoulder. His warmth was a nice feeling, offering a sense of protection and comfort. Logan wasn't used to intimate contact outside of a battle situation, but he didn't resist her actions.

He even found himself enjoying the closeness. Her scent was pleasant, consisting of a mix of natural fragrances and exotic blends. It was soothing in a way and he wasn't the one who needed it. He absorbed this feeling with her, sitting in a comfortable silence. But the distant look on her face lingered.

"Have you talked to the Prof?" asked Logan, finally breaking the silence.

"About what?" she said ambivalently.

"Cut the crap, Ro. You know what I'm talking about."

Ororo let out a deep sigh. Even when he was offering comfort, Logan was still the same crass man he was at heart.

"No…I haven't."

"Any reason why?" he asked, "Or do you not want to talk about that either?"

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it," said the former goddess distantly, "I just don't think I'm ready."

"Not ready because it's too hard or not ready because you don't want to?" questioned Logan.

"Both actually," she muttered, "I honestly wouldn't know where to begin. I had my humanity ripped out and turned to pure hatred! I almost killed the people I loved! How on Earth can anybody even try to talk about that?! How?!"

"Easy darlin'," said Logan in a calm tone, "I didn't mean to get you worked up."

"That's just it!" she sobbed, "Part of me wants to just stand up and scream while the other part of me wants to crawl into a dark corner and have everything go numb. And the pathetic thing is I can't do either! All I have left is nightmares."

She clung harder to Logan's shoulder, holding back sobs of bitterness and remorse. Logan slipped his arm around her waist and hugged her closer. It sounded so familiar and it sickened him. Ororo was the kindest person he had ever known. She was the last one to deserve this torment. He couldn't make it go away, but he could give her some empathy.

"It gets easier," he told her seriously, "Sure it's bad now, but eventually you learn to cope."

"Does it ever go away?" she asked desperately.

"I wish I could say it did, but stuff like this has a way of sticking with you. It'll always be there, reminding you that part of your soul is gone and you can never get it back."

It was disheartening to the former goddess. Even if it was naïve to think that something this heinous could go away, she'd have given anything to leave it all behind.

"So how do you cope, Logan? You seem to manage."

"What the hell gave you that idea?" scoffed Logan, "In case you haven't noticed I'm a wreck. I couldn't tell you the last time I had a full night's sleep and I can't even begin to describe how it feels having a monster inside me. I'm an angry, bitter old man who can barely hold himself together."

"And yet you're still strong enough to go above and beyond to help the students and fight for Xavier's cause," said Ororo, "That feat is worthy of respect. I don't know if I can do what you do. I don't even know why I'm still here."

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?" said Logan with a worried look.

"Of course not," she assured him, "It's not like I have anywhere else to go. This is the only place I've ever had that feels like home. And yet after everything that's happened I feel like I don't belong."

"How can you say that, Ro? You're the heart of the X-men for cryin' out loud! This place would be lost without you."

"Maybe the old me," she said sadly, "But Apocalypse tainted that part of who I am. I just don't think I can be that shining example everybody looks up to anymore."

Logan couldn't believe he was hearing this. Ororo was the last person who would just give in to despair. Apocalypse really did hurt her. He hurt her in a way words could never describe. More tears formed in her eyes. Logan hugged her closer, not knowing if he was making things better or worse. He couldn't let her suffer like this. So he did something he never usually did. He opened up.

"You're wrong, darlin'," he said strongly.

"You don't know that," she sobbed.

"You'd be surprised what I know," he said, cupping her chin and turning her gaze to match his, "Do you have any idea how many times I've been in the position you're in right now? Do you have any clue how many times I've woken up from the same nightmare of Weapon X thinking I'd rather die than live with this?"

His words were strong, yet they bore a distinct honesty Ororo had never heard in Logan's voice before. For all she knew this was the first time he ever talked this openly about it with someone. Desperate for understanding, she listened intently.

"I've had my mind warped, my body poked and prodded, and my free will taken away," he said in a deep tone, "It's a cold feeling, having no conscious and no soul. It tears at you on every level because all those deep dark feelings take over. You feel so empty inside you just want to scream until your lungs explode. But no matter how hard you scream it still hurts."

Another tear fell down Ororo's cheek. Logan's words were a harsh reminder of darkest thoughts she struggled with. He described them with uncanny accuracy. The look in his eye was the same look she saw in the mirror every time she looked at herself. She huddled in closer to his body. He managed a slight smile as he wiped the tear from her face. But he wasn't done yet.

"It may eat at you now, but believe it or not it can make you stronger in the long run."

"Stronger? How?" asked Ororo.

"By revealing strength that wouldn't have shown otherwise," he elaborated, "It's hard to explain, but you never know how strong you are until you survive something really bad. If you're still standing, alive and well with air in your lungs and a beating heart still in your chest that's one thing. But if you're still you after the whole ordeal, that's something special."

Logan then went on to caress her beautiful face. That hallow look in her eyes faded slightly and he saw a new light. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this comforting stuff after all. He just spoke from what he knew by experience.

"After I went through Weapon X, I didn't even know who I was," he went on, "I don't even know if the man I am now is anything like the man I was before. But you're different. Even after being a meat puppet for some 5,000 year old psycho, you're still Ororo Munroe. He couldn't take that away from you. That alone shows me you're strong enough to get through this."

Ororo thought about that for a moment. Logan's sentiment was undeniably sincere. Nobody would have believed her, but she felt it first hand. Logan, the Wolverine, had opened up to her and actually showed some emotion.

It gave her a great sense of comfort. She felt so alone after everything that happened, but Logan knew. He went through the same ordeal with Weapon X. She never truly understood his torment until experiencing it herself. It gave her a new respect for the man everybody saw as such a mystery and a new hope that maybe she could get through this.

"But I…I'm just not sure," she said distantly.

"Give it time," said Logan, "I know it's hard, but you can't forget who you are. You've got a lot going for you, Ro. You're smart, you're beautiful, and a lot of people love you. You may not think you're strong enough now, but I know you are. You may not believe me, but believe me when I say I understand."

"I do," said the former goddess with a gentle smile, "I really do."

It was the first time she gave someone an honest smile. There was no façade or deception. It was a true gesture of affection to a man not known for being affectionate. And while he didn't show it, seeing her smile again touched Logan in a deep level.

"I promise I'll be there for you if you need me," he told her, "If at any time the dreams get too bad or the memories get too harsh, come to me and I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Logan," said Ororo softly, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anythin', darlin'," he said with a grin, "Just remember I'm always here."

Next, Logan did something unexpected. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't think about it. He didn't rationalize it. He just did it. Ororo didn't expect it either, but it gave her more comfort than any reassurance ever could. One gesture was all it took. And all of the sudden it didn't seem so hard anymore.

Logan and Ororo sat in silence. There was nothing left to say. Logan had reached the end. Opening up wasn't easy, but it felt good nonetheless. Ororo was probably the only person who truly understood. It was ironic. She was a goddess and he was an animal, yet they understood the deepest darkest pains. She felt good in his arms. Her body offered a peaceful sense of warmth while his body offered a secure aura of protection. It seemed fitting that this was the one person he found comfort with.

Ororo still struggled with how she was going to handle herself now. She had a darkness in her soul that could never be undone, but at least she had someone by her side to help her manage. Looking up at Logan, she saw more than just the brutish warrior with a heart of gold so many respected and feared. There was a real man inside that burly exterior. And she was thankful to have him with her during her darkest hour.

"Are you okay to sleep?" asked Logan, breaking the silence.

"I think so," she said distantly.

"Just get what you can," he said reassuringly, "It'll get easier."

"I trust your word."

Ororo smiled and he smiled back. The sobs of anguish stopped and she looked better. Logan still didn't think of himself as the kind of guy who shared emotional moments with people, but he did okay for himself with this one. She needed it and so did he.

He reluctantly slipped out of her embrace and got off the bed to make his leave.

"See ya in the morning, darlin'," he told her.

"Wait…" she said, stopping him before he could take another step, "Could you…could you do me one last favor, Logan?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Ororo looked away in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was thinking this. She could barely get the words out. For all she knew she was breaking one of Xavier's rules, but she couldn't stand the thought of being alone again. So she just came out and said it.

"Stay with me, tonight," she said simply.

"Huh? You mean…"

"Yes," she said, filling in the blanks, "Sleep with me in my bed."

Logan looked at her expression. She seemed serious. While the idea of sleeping in bed with a beautiful woman had its appeals, this was Ororo. She was his best friend. If he had a nightmare and started thrashing, she could get hurt. He couldn't have that. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her because of him. But that longing look in her face was too strong to ignore.

"Are you sure? Not that I mind, but…" he stammered.

"I'm sure. I just…I don't want to be alone tonight. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you were with me."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. If the students found out about this they'd never hear the end of it. But she needed comfort and he was the only one who could give it to her. He understood her pain and she understood his. It seemed like the only way.

"Okay," he said, "If you think it'll help."

"I know it will," said Ororo with a smile.

Setting aside the innate uncertainty, Ororo pulled back the sheets and invited Logan into her bed. It was a little strange at first. Ororo's bed was a lot different than his. For one, it was a lot cleaner and softer. She also had more sheets and they were a lot smoother and softer than the ones he used. Her mattress was also softer. His bed was practically cardboard. It would be different, but it felt good in a meaningful way.

Once under the covers, Ororo snuggled up against his burly warmth. He willingly took her in his arms, getting another deep whiff of her heavenly scent. He was still a little tense. He had been in bed with women before, but not like this. Ororo wasn't just some pretty face with a sexy body. She was a very special woman and holding like this felt like a divine gift.

"Thank you, Logan," she said softly, "Say what you will, but you're a very sweet man."

"Anytime, darlin'," he grinned, "Just don't go spreadin' the word, okay?"

"You're secret is safe with me."

As if to seal the deal, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. It was just as unexpected as the kiss he gave her, only this one had more meaning. It was a nice feeling. Ororo smiled again, feeling so warm and comfortable in Logan's embrace. She nuzzled her head at the nook on his shoulder, holding on as she closed her eyes and let her tired mind rest. All the painful memories of Apocalypse remained, but having someone to share such pain with made it easier.

Logan stayed awake a while longer, watching carefully as Ororo nodded off. He found himself fixated on her face. It was strange. He had been living with her under the same roof for years now, but he never saw her in this light before. Maybe it was because she understood him now. Or maybe it had always been there and it took something horrible like Apocalypse to help them realize it. But for whatever reason he was thankful to have this woman in his arms tonight. And as he slowly nodded off, Logan got his first peaceful sleep in a long time.

It was a powerful sign. Through the darkness, Logan and Ororo came together. They opened up to each other and they understood each other. The connection had been made. Something new and wonderful had begun on this night and the morning would bring a new beginning for them. Perhaps it would lead to something deeper. But for now, they rested. And as they lay in each others' arms, the two tormented souls finally found comfort.

* * *

_Up next: One night changes everything.  
_


	2. The Morning After

**Comfort At Heart  
Chapter 2: The Morning After**

* * *

Logan and Ororo slept well into the morning. After the drama last night, they needed it. They slept past sunrise and past breakfast. They didn't toss and turn. They just laid together in bed peacefully, enjoying the first decent rest they had in recent memory.

Eventually they woke. Logan was the first. He was somewhat surprised to see that the sun was up before him. Usually he always woke up before sunrise. Being such a light sleeper from years of nightmares, he could never manage a whole lot of rest. He almost forgot what it felt like to wake up so refreshed. And it was all because he had a beautiful woman in his arms.

For a moment he just laid there and looked at her. She was even more beautiful in the morning sunlight. Her ebony skin was smooth and warm, a far cry from the cold emptiness he usually felt when he woke up. Logan may never have been good with words or emotions, but there was no denying that he felt something when he held this woman.

Logan didn't know how long he stared. He just lay there gently stroking her long white hair, admiring her peaceful form. Eventually, she woke up too and was equally happy to see his burly form snuggled up to hers.

"Morning darlin'," he greeted her.

"Good morning Logan," she said groggily.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks to you," she said with a warm smile.

Logan smiled back. He wasn't used to smiling, but then again he wasn't used to having a goddess in his arms.

"I really appreciate what you did last night," she told him, "I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Me neither," said Logan, gently stroking her hair, "I don't usually sleep this late. Hell, I don't usually sleep."

"Guess we both helped each other in that regard."

"Guess so."

Ororo smiled again and planted a soft kiss on his burly cheek. It was deeper and more affectionate than the previous night. It could have just been the grogginess, but that look in her eyes said otherwise. Logan could have stared all day at those eyes, but they had to get back to the real world sooner or later. One thing was clear though. Last night was special and things may never be the same between them.

* * *

Life at the Xavier Institute still carried on as usual after Apocalypse. It was summer now and many students were shifting into vacation mode. School was out and that meant more activity every day of the week. That meant more lazy teenagers lofting about with little to do outside of training and combined with mutant powers that was always a bad mix.

Professor Charles Xavier had ways of keeping everybody busy. He stepped up Danger Room sessions and began new workout programs for both the regulars and New Mutants. Scott and Jean, who were now graduates, joined the upper ranks teachers and got to work with Logan, Ororo, and Hank as equals rather than students. They were young, but ambitious. Yet they still had so much to learn.

Logan and Ororo went about their usual routines. They put on their administrative demeanor and helped hold together this rag tag school of mutant misfits. They silently agreed that the details of last night should stay between the two of them. But some were able to recognize a change in their poise despite their best efforts.

"Storm! You're finally up!" chirped Kitty Pryde as Ororo put together a late breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, Kitty," she greeted, "You're sounding quite chipper."

"That's because I was worried," she said, sitting down next to her at the table, "You slept in for a change. You never sleep in."

"I was just tired, I suppose," said Ororo, picking at her eggs.

"I'll bet. You've sure looked the part all week. Is everything okay?"

Ororo cast the young teen a distant glance. She knew like everybody else what she had been through and couldn't help but bring it up, even when it was still a difficult subject.

"I mean besides…well, you know," she stammered nervously.

"It's getting better," sighed Ororo, turning back to her eggs, "A good night sleep sure helps."

"Glad to hear," smiled Kitty, "But if you get a chance, drop by the others because they were worried too."

"I'll do that. Thanks Kitty," smiled Ororo.

"Sure thing," she said in a chipper tone, "I'm just glad to see some life in your eyes again."

Ororo watched as Kitty ran off. It was sobering to find out that so many were concerned for her although she could hardly blame them given how she had been acting lately. Ironically, these were the same students she so often worried about. Hopefully she could still be the teacher they needed her to be, even if it was impossible to go back to her old self.

* * *

The usual chaos and commotion of the Danger Room was a welcome release for Logan. Now fully rested and rejuvenated, he attacked the deadly obstacles with vigor he hadn't shown in months. Morning sessions were common for some of the regulars, namely the ones who took training more seriously. Without school, they joined Logan in his daily ritual of ripping the Danger Room to shreds. This morning Scott, Jean, and Rogue fought with him in a high level sentinel scenario and as always it was a spectacle.

"Cyke, Jeannie I need cover! I'm goin' in for the kill!" proclaimed Logan, "Stripes, watch my back!"

"Right behind ya, Wolverine!" replied Rogue over the chaos.

The maneuver went smoothly. The sentinel was already falling apart as a result of numerous optic blasts, telekinetic bursts, and adamantium claw swipes. They had already blown one arm off and its left leg was in shambles. Sparks and flames were flying everywhere, yet the mechanical monstrosity kept on fighting.

Rogue drew the sentinel's attention with a few grenades while Logan leapt onto the remaining arm and clawed his way up. Scott and Jean coordinated their efforts, maintaining a constant barrage of optic blasts and telekinesis to pin the massive figure down while Logan did what he was best at.

"You're all clear, Logan! Go for the head!" yelled Cyclops.

After a skillful and arduous climb, Logan reached the top and relentlessly plunged his claws into the brain of the sentinel. He sliced through the armor shell with ease, his feral rage driving him as he ripped apart the interior components. The sentinel tried to brush him off, but it was too late. The lights in its eyes went dark and the entire metal humanoid fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Sentinel destroyed. Objective cleared," announced the Danger Room computer.

"And hardly a scratch to show for it," commented Jean, "We must be getting pretty good at this."

"Careful, Jean," warned Rogue, "Our luck could easily turn the second we start gettin' cocky."

"Lighten up, Stripes," said Logan as he leapt down from the lifeless sentinel, "We got the job done. Let's just leave it there."

"Look who's talking," laughed Scott, "In all the years we've been doing these sessions I don't think I've ever heard you say something that positive, Wolverine."

"Yeah, come to think of it you do seem a little less grumpy than usual," said Jean, "Any reason for that?"

Logan ignored their curious gazes. After living and training with him for so long, it was no surprise they would pick up on his subtleties. Only in this instance he didn't mind as much. But the effect Ororo had on him last night was still sinking in. He would rather not drop any more hints.

"We're done here," he said, taking off his mask and making his leave, "Tell Hank to beef up the next level. We'll keep running this simulation until Chuck finishes the next round of programs."

Scott, Jean, and Rogue watched him leave with further intrigue. Rather than shoot back with some gruff comment or intimidating response, he just turned around and left. That alone said there was something to their observations. It was just a matter of what.

"Wow, he didn't even tell us to shut up," said Scott.

"I know. You think something's up?" wondered Jean.

"You're the psychic, Jean. You tell us," said Rogue.

"Just because I'm psychic doesn't mean I can sense everything," replied Jean, "And with Logan it's always complicated."

"Very true," Scott agreed, "But that only makes you wonder more, doesn't it?"

Scott had a point. The three of them knew Logan very well. He taught and trained Scott and Jean for years after they first arrived at the institute. He also developed a close bond with Rogue after he helped her gain control over her powers that time they went haywire. There was always a sense of mystery surrounding Logan's persona, but changes never came without reason. And for it to change Logan, it had to be significant.

* * *

Later that day Ororo met up with Professor Xavier in his office for a counseling session. She had been sitting down with him every day since it happened, trying to work out the issues she struggled with. It wasn't just for her. The Professor had been affected too. But having been in the minds of many deranged individuals, he managed better than her. What he lacked in his physical abilities, he made up for in his mental strength.

They started with the usual, going over how she was holding up. And for the first time she didn't get overly emotional or stressed. In fact, she actually smiled. The Professor was sure happy to see such improvement. However, she made certain to keep the details to herself.

"Well you certainly seem to be doing better, Ororo," said Xavier with a kind smile, "I must say I was worried."

"Yes, me too," said Ororo, who was sitting across from Xavier's desk, "I know I've been a mess since it happened, but I think I'm finally getting a handle of myself."

"I think so too," he replied, reaching across the desk and taking her hand, "Never forget how much you mean to this institute. You've done a lot to help over the years. I suppose it's only proper we return the favor."

Ororo squeezed the Professor's hand and smiled. It felt good to finally be making progress. She had been down and out for so long she was overdue for some light in her life. Her thoughts drifted back towards Logan and how he helped turn things around. It all seemed to come back to him and she couldn't help but feel strong about it. But she would save that issue for another day.

"So are you still on to visit your sister this weekend?" inquired Xavier.

"Of course," said Ororo, "But I don't think I'll stay the night. I feel the best possible medicine for me is right here."

* * *

After her session Ororo went out for some fresh air. The warm summer weather had set in and many of the residents were already out enjoying it. Some found relief from the heat in the pool while others played a game of football. With everything that she was dealing with, Ororo hadn't had a lot of time to do much gardening and this was the perfect time to catch up.

She did some work out back with the help of Jubilee and Amara, who were frequent assistants. They helped plant and tend to the plants lining the back yard near the pool, which had grown barren without her care. But with her skills it was sure to be vibrant in no time.

"Where do these go, Ms Munroe?" asked Jubilee, holding two pots of bulbs.

"Put them near the edge," said Ororo, "When they bloom they'll make a fine centerpiece."

"You're the expert," she shrugged, "I'll just be glad to get some color back here."

"Tell me about it," said Amara in agreement, "I never knew how dull the back yard could be without the flowers."

"Well in just a few weeks they should be back in bloom."

The fresh scent of soil, fertilizer, and plants were a welcome sensation for the weather goddess. She missed this, getting her hands dirty and planting the seeds of new life. It seemed fitting after being a bringer of death and carnage. By bringing new life to the Earth, she was making up for what she had done.

She watched with pride as Jubilee and Amara planted the last row of bulbs and flowers. At times they got splashed and teased by the others in the pool. It was all in good fun and Ororo even laughed. Even though the end of the world had almost killed them all, they still had the same spirit she had grown so fond of.

"Okay Storm, I think they're ready for your 'special' touch," said Jubilee, wiping her hands clean of dirt.

"I think so too. Stand back, and let nature take it from here."

Jubilee and Amara did as she said while Ororo stepped up and did what she did best. Closing her eyes and raising her arms, she summoned her powers and formed a couple of storm clouds over the soil. And with grace worthy of her goddess title, she summoned a gentle rain to nourish the plants. It was a majestic sight that had grown rare since Apocalypse and some of the onlookers from the pool were happy to see it again.

While Ororo did her thing, Jubilee and Amara gathered up the supplies. The former goddess kept her focus, making sure she applied just the right amount of moisture. But as she guided the winds with her powers, her attention drifted to the roof where two male figures were working on the institute satellite dishes. They were Scott and Logan and they were shirtless. And despite her focus, she couldn't help but stare.

Even though she slept in his arms last night, she never got a chance to admire Logan's manly physique. She had seen him shirtless before, but it never affected her like this. It was not lost upon her that Logan was an attractive man. He had this feral aura to him that was undeniably alluring. And yet she never fully appreciated it until now.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize what she was doing with her powers and a small burst of thunder erupted from the clouds.

"Uh Storm? Storm!" exclaimed Jubilee.

"Huh? What?" she said, snapping back to reality.

"I think that's enough," said the younger mutant.

Ororo looked at the clouds and saw some lightning mixing with the thunder. Before it could get any worse she stopped it. Jubilee and Amara gave her a strange look. Normally she wasn't one to lose control over her powers. She was probably the most controlled of anybody at the mansion so it was embarrassing, but she managed to write it off.

"Sorry, it's been a while," she said.

"More like you got distracted," smirked Jubilee, "Something on your mind, Ms Monroe?"

Ororo stole one last glance of Logan up on the roof, smiling to herself before she turned back to the two curious girls before her.

"No, I'm fine," she assured them, "Come, let's get some drinks."

Jubilee and Amara shrugged it off and followed Ororo inside. But unknown to her, Logan noticed her glances from below and found himself distracted as well. It was an odd reversal or roles because he and Scott had been in this same predicament before and it was he who scolded him for sneaking glances at Jean. Now he was getting a taste of what it was like to have emotions distract him.

"This new dish should help handle all the bandwidth Beast has been soaking up," said Scott as he connected a few more wires, "How's it looking on your end, Logan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right," stammered Logan, "Looks like we're good."

"Right," said Scott with an amused grin.

He took one last look at the alignment. Much to his surprise Logan got it wrong. Shaking his head in frustration, Scott corrected it to make sure the angle was precise. This way they wouldn't get any complaints from Hank. It still came as a surprise. Logan was usually the most focused person he knew. It took a lot to get him distracted and he did a poor job of hiding it.

"Are you okay, Logan? You've been acting strange all day," said Scott.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about, one-eye?"

"You're calm, you're distracted, and for some reason you're not as grumpy. That tells me something's different. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing you need to know, bub," said Logan, gathering up the tools and walking away.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive," he grunted.

Logan didn't give Scott a chance to ask any more questions. The last thing he needed was somebody calling him out. So what if he was acting different? That didn't mean it was serious. He and Ororo were just a little closer now, nothing more. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

That night Logan was up late again doing his usual rounds. Most everybody had turned in and the mansion was quiet. It was the most peaceful time of day if not the only time. Logan double checked every room, making sure everybody was safe and in bed. He planned to turn in soon as well, but first he helped himself to a few beers in the kitchen.

It had been a strange day. One night in Ororo's and his world had been changed. He felt better and fought better. There were times he got a little distracted, the roof incident being the best example, but if that's the price for a little happiness then it was worth it.

Slugging back another beer, Logan looked over at the clock and saw it was past one. He wasn't that tired, but it couldn't hurt to get some extra rest. Even with a healing factor, he couldn't escape his need for rest. It was just going to be hard going back to sleeping alone after last night. But just one more beer couldn't hurt.

"Hey, I had a feeling you were still up."

Logan turned to see Ororo standing behind him. She was wearing a purple nighty that just happened to be as visually pleasing as the one she wore last night, if not more so. But he shut out that part of his brain and collected himself.

"Ro? Thought you'd be asleep by now," he said.

"Usually I am, but tonight I'm in the mood for a late night snack. Want to toss me one of those beers?"

Logan gave her a strange look. He could understand the late night snack, but not the beer. But Ororo didn't seem too worked up about it and just laughed at his reaction.

"What? You think you're the only one who enjoys beer?"

"No, I just never figured you as much of a drinker," replied Logan.

"There's a lot of things people don't know about me," she quipped, "Now are you gonna toss me one or not?"

Shaking his head, Logan grabbed a second beer and tossed to her. Upon opening it she pulled up a stool and sat next to Logan at the kitchen table. He watched with mild intrigue as she took a few gulps. Judging by the way she drank this wasn't the first time, but it had definitely been a while.

For a while they sat in silence and drank their beers. They hadn't spoken since this morning when they woke up together. Some interesting moments had transpired since then, not to mention some interesting feelings. So far they hadn't dwelled on it too much, but they couldn't avoid it now.

"So are we gonna talk about it?" said Logan upon finishing his beer.

"I don't know. Has it been as strange for you as it has for me?" asked Ororo, staring down at her beer in a daze.

"Depends…" he said, crushing his beer can and tossing it aside, "If you've been thinking about it as much as I have I'd say so."

Ororo fell silent again. Throughout the day last night had never been far from her thoughts. She gave up trying to rationalize it, chalking it up to being in an overly emotional state. But being near him again brought some of those feelings back, hinting that there was more to it than that.

"Logan…" she began, "I was in a bad shape last night. I was tired, upset, and everything else in between. But the thing is…it all got better the second you came barging in."

"Funny, usually that's the point where I get yelled at," he smirked.

"I'm serious, Logan," said Ororo, looking at him with sky blue eyes, "After what happened to me, I honestly don't know how to feel about anything anymore. And…well, I might have felt something last night I shouldn't have."

Now it was Logan's turn to be silent. He was no good at emotions and this was an emotional issue. With nothing to go on, he reverted to instinct as he so often did and reached across the table and took her hand.

"What did you feel?" he asked warily.

Ororo diverted her gaze briefly, but clung to his grasp.

"Just…things you don't usually feel for a friend. Deep things that are strong, but leave you with a lot of confusion."

"Like it's wrong in some ways, but right in others," surmised Logan.

The weather goddess looked back at her friend with intrigue. His tough expression was always hard to read, but she saw the same confusion in his eyes.

"So you've felt it too," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Would I want to talk about it if I didn't?" he replied.

"That complicates things, you know? If one of us feels something that can be written off. But if we both feel it…"

Ororo's words trailed off. She wasn't sure where else to go with this. She and Logan may have been different on some levels, but neither of them was good with emotions. Logan couldn't recall having these feelings before, even if his memory was fragmented. Ororo wasn't sure if she ever felt them. But they were present and undeniably strong.

Ororo pulled away and finished her beer. She was reluctant to continue, not wanting to risk complicating the matter any further. Another silence fell over them. They were both at a loss. They had known each other for years and it had never been this awkward. It all came back to that fateful night.

"You don't regret last night, do you?" asked Logan reluctantly.

"Of course not," said Ororo without hesitation, "I just don't know where this leaves us. Are we still friends? Or are we something else?"

"Can't say I've got an answer to that, darlin'," sighed Logan, "But wherever we are, I don't want it to end with us drifting apart."

"Me neither. But say last night wasn't just a one-time thing. What if it gets serious?"

"And what if the world explodes tomorrow? What if we all wake up with green skin and webbed feet? What if Magneto walks through the door in five minutes wearin' a dress?" quipped Logan, "I don't claim to know a whole lot about this either, but getting worked up on the what-ifs never helps."

Ororo laughed somewhat. It was a strange way of making a point, but it worked.

"So then where do we go from here?"

"I don't know that either. Whatever happens between us will happen. Just remember you mean a lot to me Ro. You always have and you always will."

"I know. You mean a lot to me too," she said warmly.

"Then all we can do is live for the moment. I can't tell you how or when, but I can be by your side every step of the way."

Ororo smiled affectionately at his comforting words. It was humorous in some ways watching the focused, determined Wolverine stumble with words as he tried to sort out his feelings. Yet he knew just what to say even when he sounded so uncertain.

She reached across the table and took his hand again. He smiled at her gesture, enjoying the warm feeling of her hand in his. Through all the confusion, it felt right. They didn't need words to express it. Everything seemed to come together with a simple touch. And in the spirit of living for the moment, Ororo had another one of her fateful ideas.

"Logan, I know last night was a strange experience for the both of us and we still have a lot we have to work out. But I was hoping we could…well, do it again tonight."

Logan looked surprised by such a request, but his smiled never waned.

"Again, huh?" he asked, "You know one time can be a fluke. But more then one…that runs the risk of it becoming regular."

"I wouldn't mind," smiled Ororo, "Being with you when I sleep makes me feel warm and safe. And I'd like to have that feeling again. But if you're uncomfortable at this point in time I understand."

"As if sleeping with a beautiful woman in my arms could ever be uncomfortable," laughed Logan, causing Ororo to blush, "Darlin, if that's where you want to take it from here, so be it."

"Thank you, Logan. That's so uncharacteristically sweet and polite."

"Hey, keep you're voice down. The kids find out I have a soft spot I'll never hear the end of it."

"Your secret's safe with me," assured the former goddess.

She gave his hand a firm squeeze to seal the deal. That was all the assurance Logan needed. It was a new feeling being this open with someone and he had to admit it was kind of nice. But he couldn't go on thinking too many sappy thoughts. He still had a reputation to uphold.

After finishing her beer, Ororo threw her can away and led Logan up to her room. The bed was every bit as soft and comfortable as the previous night. Together they slipped under the warm sheets, getting comfortable and staying close every step of the way. They ended up in a position similar to the one they were in last night with Ororo snuggled up to his body while Logan had his arms protectively draped over her.

There was less hesitation and uncertainty. The first time felt strange, but the second time felt right. Being so close to one another was no longer so conflicting. It was a feeling they could definitely get used to. Once they were situated and comfortable, Ororo looked up and smiled. Logan smiled back, gently stroking her lower back just as he had last night. And like last night they shared a soft kiss, this time with the assurance that it meant something deeper.

"Goodnight, Logan," said Ororo as she sank into his embrace.

"Night, darlin'," said Logan, "Sleep tight."

* * *

_Up next: Things progress and feelings evolve._


	3. Deeper Feelings

**Comfort At Heart  
Chapter 3: Deeper Feelings**

* * *

For the rest of the week, Logan and Ororo continued to sleep together. It became their secret nightly ritual. After everyone else had turned in, Logan would slip into her room and they'd snuggle into a deep sleep. It was by far the best part of their day and it would always end with a goodnight kiss. Ororo didn't have any nightmares. Logan slept through the night. It was win-win, but there were still issues.

Others continued to comment on their demeanor. Logan took quite a bit of scrutiny for not being as grumpy. His students didn't mind, especially the New Mutants, but it was still weird seeing him in this sort of mood. Ororo wasn't immune from it either. After being so withdrawn after Apocalypse and miraculously returning to her old self, people started asking questions on how she was coping. She didn't give details, but the change in them led to speculation that it was linked. However, nobody called them out on it just yet.

At the end of the week, Ororo left to spend the day with her sister, Vivian. It was the first time she left the mansion since Apocalypse and she was clearly happy to see her. She, like the rest of the world, witnessed the battle on live TV and was so worried when she saw her sister in the thick of it. But she was glad to see that she was alright and on the path to recovery.

They sat down to a nice dinner, reminiscing on old times and talking about the future. Vivian told her sister she was thinking about having another baby. After Evan left, it was hard on them and they had a strong desire to further strengthen their family. Ororo was happy to hear the news, but towards the end the conversation shifted back to her.

"So you're doing okay?" asked Vivian as she and Ororo sat in the living room while her husband did the dishes.

"Really, Viv, I'm fine," assured Ororo, "It was a little rough for a while, but I'm getting there. I've had a lot of help back at the mansion from the students and my friends."

"Well my offer to spend a few days here still stands," she reminded.

"That's okay. I have everything I need back home."

Ororo smiled, her thoughts drifting back to the nights she spent with Logan. As much as she would have liked to spend a few nights with her sister, right now Logan was the best medicine for her.

"Very well," said Vivian with a smile, "But if at any time you need something, just give us a call and we'll be there."

"Of course, and don't forget to keep me up to date about baby talks."

"Will do," she replied, "Hopefully it's soon. And if it does happen, I hope we can get in touch with Evan. He deserves to know."

"I'll make sure he does," said Ororo, "I promise."

Vivian's expression sank somewhat. Evan was still a difficult issue. She was still proud of him for standing up and protecting the Morlocks. But she was still very worried that he was getting into a battle he had no control over. Ororo kept in touch with him and relayed a few messages from time to time. But it wasn't the same as having her son by her side. Ororo didn't understand that because she wasn't a mother yet.

Looking over at her sister, Vivian saw a different woman. Ororo had always been the stronger one, yet she was always alone. She wasn't afraid to put herself out there, but she never let anybody get too close. She often worried she would never find someone to truly open up to. And after what had happened to her it was uncertain whether she would ever know that feeling.

"You know all this mess has really got me thinking…" mused Vivian.

"About what?" asked Ororo.

"The future, our family, everything really," she said distantly, "But most of all I've been thinking about you."

"I know," sighed Ororo, "You're still worried I'll get too caught up in mutant affairs. But after what I went through I think…"

"I'm not talking about that," Viv interrupted, "I accept you can handle the load. You've proven that to me beyond all doubt. I just worry that you'll always have to handle the load alone."

Ororo looked away. It seemed every time she visited her sister insisted on reminding her that she was still single. Only this time she was serious. The world had almost ended and she could have died alone without ever having known true love or family. That was a fate she never wanted her to suffer.

"I see. This again…" mused Ororo.

"Ro, I know I've talked you to death with your personal life, but come on! Even with your line of work, don't you want to settle down?"

"Of course I do," said Ororo with a conflicted look, "But it's not easy."

"I never said it was," retorted Vivian, "But you're too good a person to be alone. Isn't there anybody in your life you might be able to share a deeper relationship with?"

Ororo lost count how many times her sister had asked this very question, but for the first time there might actually be someone. Thinking back to Logan, she wondered. Sleeping together had brought them closer, but not so much as to make them a full fledged couple.

Granted, her feelings for Logan had changed, but it remained unclear whether it could become something more.

Of all the men she had come across in her life, she never made herself truly vulnerable until that fateful night Logan came to her. It started her down an unknown path and she had no idea where it was leading her. She was really starting to feel strongly for this man and she could tell he was starting to feel for her. Vivian's concerns never made her think this much into it before. And she would have thought longer if Karl's voice hadn't interrupted.

"Hey Viv, the cake's done! Come on in so we can cut it while it's hot!" he called out.

"We'll talk about this later," said Vivian, taking her sister's hand and leading her to the kitchen, "Now let's get some desert!"

"Try not to eat too much," reminded Ororo, "I promised the students I'd bring some back."

"Of course," she smiled, "No wonder they love you. You spoil them so much."

"They're my students," she shrugged.

"You need a baby," argued Vivian, "With instincts like that it would be a crime against nature for you not to have one."

"Enough Viv," said Ororo, rolling her eyes, "Let's just eat."

* * *

While Ororo spent the day with her sister, Logan spent the day working in the garage making adjustments on his bike and the X-van. Working with machines always helped cleared his mind and after everything that was going on in his crazy life he needed it. But all in all he was happier now than he was before he and Ororo started sleeping together. However, there were still a lot of things he was trying to figure out.

Having only part of his memory and being a former guinea pig for the sickest people on the planet, Logan was woefully ignorant about emotions. The only real reference he had to relationships were the ones of his students like Scott and Jean or Kurt and Amanda. But he never gave too much thought on how someone could feel so strongly for another person that they were willing to make themselves so open and vulnerable. That was exactly what he was experiencing with Ororo and he struggled to rationalize it.

"I've had enough of this," he grunted, "I need a drink."

Pulling out from under the van, Logan grabbed a rag to wipe the axle grease off his hands. He reeked of engine gunk and was definitely needed a shower if he was to sleep with Ororo again. He didn't care too much about that sort of thing before, but it was just one of the many adjustments he was making now that he and Ororo were closer.

After putting the tools away he made his way to the kitchen. It was getting late and he still hadn't eaten. Hopefully the kids hadn't cleaned out the fridge just yet, although chances were he'd have to go out again like always.

He was just about to enter the kitchen when a conversation between Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby caught his ear.

"Are you serious?" said Bobby, "Logan and Ororo an item?"

"I don't joke about love, Bobby," said Kitty, "I really think there's something going on between them."

Logan stopped and listened closer with his astute hearing. Normally, he scorned anybody talking about his personal life. But maybe these hormonal kids could offer insight into something he didn't understand.

"Haven't you noticed how different they've been acting lately?" Kitty went on, "Ororo back to being herself again. Logan's been in as good a mood I've ever seen him. And they just happen to coincide."

"That doesn't mean they're related, Kit," said Rogue with her usual sarcasm.

"That doesn't mean that they aren't," she reasoned, "Something must have happened between them…something big."

"Big huh?" said Bobby, "You think they had sex or something?"

"Bobby!" exclaimed Rogue.

"What? That's a possibility too," he said innocently.

"Be that as it may, I don't think sex would explain everything," said Kitty, trying to keep it rational, "I think it's, like, totally possible they hooked up or something."

"Ah don't know," said Rogue skeptically, "Those two?"

"Aren't they both single?" asked Bobby.

"As far as I know they are," said Kitty.

"And based on that you think they're dating," said Rogue, still not convinced.

It sounded like a mix between serious and gossip. Logan wasn't sure what to make of it. This is what teenagers talked about when he wasn't looking? There were some interesting points though. Aside from Bobby's snide sex comment, it did seem reasonable that they were both single and spending time together. Did that not make them an 'item' so to speak? Curious, Logan listened on.

"I'm not saying it's proof," said Kitty, "I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"Yeah, and it's pretty far fetched," laughed Bobby, "Seriously Kitty, Logan and Ororo? I just can't see them as a run-of-the-mill couple."

"You're sayin' they aren't compatible or something?" pondered Rogue.

"I didn't say that," he retorted, "I'm just can't see them having chemistry."

"I, like, totally disagree," said Kitty, "They are friends, aren't they? They work together and get along well."

"Friends are one thing, Kitty. A full fledged couple is something else," argued Bobby.

"Tell that to Scott and Jean," she quipped.

Bobby cast her a bemused look. Kitty smiled in triumph, feeling as though she made her point. Rogue, however, wasn't done thinking about it.

"You know, Kit, ya might have a point," she said in her thick accent.

"Oh so you believe it now?" commented Bobby.

"Maybe Ah do," she shrugged, "Ah know Logan pretty well and we all know Ororo. Ah think they compliment each other. They both are really into nature. They both are kind of their own person."

"So if they really were dating each other, you wouldn't find that strange?" said Bobby, still the cynic.

"Of course Ah would. But Ah don't think it would be a bad thing."

"Yeah, I think those two could, like, totally work!" said Kitty, still brimming with enthusiasm, "They just seem right for each other, you know?"

"I still think you're looking too much into this, Kitty," scoffed Bobby.

"So says a guy whose idea of romance involves having a snowball fight in the living room."

"Hey, I'll have you know some girls find that fun!"

"Yeah, like that'll ever get ya a date," scoffed Rogue.

"Aw, says you!" scoffed Bobby, "Girls can't resist the Iceman."

It was at this point Logan left the kids to their banter. He had heard enough and had plenty to think about. It was strange in some ways. If a bunch of teenagers could see something between him and Ro then maybe there was something to this whole thing.

He started wondering if it really could work. Could he and Ororo be a real couple? He was a former meat puppet of Weapon X and she was a former goddess. They couldn't have been more different. But at the same time they cared for one another. They understood each other. And with the events of the past week, they were very close.

The more he thought about it the more right it seemed. He and Ororo did share something. But was it too much to say it was love or even feelings at this point? It wasn't clear yet, but it was becoming increasingly apparent.

* * *

After plenty of goodbye hugs, Ororo wished her sister and brother-in-law off. She felt better after having spent some time with her family and had plenty to be excited about. Her sister was eager to have another baby and she was eager to have another niece or nephew. Tragedy had brought them closer in many ways. They had some interesting conversations this time around and some hung heavily on her thoughts.

She arrived back at the institute late into the evening. There were still a few students up and they were alert enough to devour the rest of Karl's cake. It had been a long day for her so she prepared a nice hot bath. She hadn't had one in what felt like forever. It was the perfect way to settle in and think about what Vivian had said to her.

Everything came back to her finding that special someone. After facing utter darkness it seemed more pressing than ever that she seek a lover. She wasn't getting any younger and the world wasn't getting any easier. Vivian was worried she may never find someone and for a time she was worried about that too. But the more she thought about it the more she thought back to what she and Logan shared.

She and Logan had been friends for years, but until Apocalypse she never understood what made him tick. Then after being tortured, manipulated, and used like he was, she truly empathized with the pain and torment he struggled with. She really admired how he could keep it together. There was no doubt she would have kept getting worse had he not been there and that led her to wonder if this could lead to something more.

'_He understands me…I understand him. He's single…I'm single. We're already close and we already know each other. So I guess the big question is how deep are my feelings for Logan?'_

That question echoed through her mind as she relaxed in the tub, letting her mind wander. She wasn't going to reach any sort of conclusion tonight, but she was going to keep thinking about it. She owed it to herself and to Logan.

Ororo got out of the tub and dried herself off, letting out a tired yawn as she drained the water. It was getting late and she was just about ready to turn in. Upon slipping on her robe, she dried her elegant white hair brushed her teeth. Logan was probably out doing the last of his rounds so she had best be ready for him.

She stepped back into her room still wearing her robe. She sifted through her dresser drawer and pulled out one of her nighties. She began removing her robe so she could put it on, when suddenly the door opened and Logan stepped in.

"Hey Ro, are you ready for…"

But he stopped in mid sentence as he caught a glimpse of the former weather goddess in the process of removing her robe.

"Whoa! Uh…sorry," he said, quickly turning away.

Ororo promptly pulled her robe back up. He didn't see much, but he saw enough to make him look away in embarrassment.

"Uh…it's alright, Logan," she assured him, "Although you might want to knock next time."

"I'll remember that," he muttered.

Ororo retreated back to her bathroom to change while Logan needed a minute. He was a half second away from seeing the former weather goddess completely naked. He was in the right state of mind to kick his own ass. On one hand he invaded her privacy, but on the other he could have seen her in all her womanly glory. She was still a beautiful woman last he checked and that sight would not escape his mind anytime soon.

While waiting for the embarrassment to subside, Logan sat on the foot of her bed and waited. She didn't take long. She was out of the bathroom in a few minutes, smelling fresh and clean. He still bore a look of embarrassment, but a friendly smile from Ororo helped reassure him.

"So uh…how was your sister?" he asked, eager for a change of subject.

"She's fine," said Ororo, sitting down next to him, "She's talking about having another baby."

"Lookin' to give Evan a sibling, huh? Wonder if he'll come out of the sewers to take notice."

"He will. I know he will," said Ororo, "We also spent a lot of time scrutinizing my personal life. She's still worried about me being single."

"Is she now?" said Logan with intrigue, "What did you tell her?"

"Same thing I always tell her," she shrugged, "I'm just waiting for the right person."

Logan smiled at that response. It left room for possibilities. Even if he didn't see them as being in his favor, it was nice knowing there was still a chance.

"Well I'm tired," she said with a yawn, "What about you?"

"Not really," said Logan, "But for you, I can be."

"You're sweet."

Ororo leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Again, it was deeper than the others before them. Logan slipped his arms around her waist, tasting every sweet morsel of her lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into his arms. It was a far cry from the innocent kiss of affection they shared the first time. This had feeling, going along with how close they were becoming. They were beyond fighting it. Now they were embracing it.

They didn't say another word after they parted. It was awkward enough when Logan almost saw her naked. They were content to leave it here. Together, they climbed under the sheets as they had grown so accustomed to.

Even though Logan wasn't tired, he was lulled to sleep by her warm presence. Ororo drifted off fast, but the words of her sister continued to echo through her mind. She never did answer her question about whether or not she had found someone. Normally it was a simple no, but now she wasn't so sure. Lying in the arms of this man she was seriously considering that maybe this could be it. The one person she could truly share herself with could be right here in her arms. But only time would tell.

* * *

_Up next: Logan and Ororo make a fateful choice together_


	4. Coming Together

**Comfort At Heart  
Chapter 4: Coming Together**

* * *

A few more days passed. Every night they slept in each others' arms brought them closer, but Logan and Ororo had yet to talk seriously about what was happening between them. This was new to them. They had never been in a situation where they felt so strongly for another person that they were willing to call it love.

It was ironic in many ways. This was supposed to be an issue reserved for confused teenagers, not a couple of adults. Then again, their situation was anything but typical. While Ororo had some experience with relationships in Africa, none were ever this serious. Logan didn't even have memories of his relationships, let alone love. But there was no denying this unseen force was drawing them together. Sooner or later, they would have to confront it.

Rumors persisted about their involvement, but nobody was brave enough to call them out on it. All it took was a grunt from Logan and everybody shut up. Maybe when they could make sense of it all they would come clean. In the meantime, Logan and Ororo went about their business with this matter never far from their minds.

While Logan was not one to seek advice, Ororo took a different approach. One afternoon she and Jean were working on a new Danger Room routine in the observation deck. Being the most mature and most experienced in matters of love, Jean would know best how to handle Ororo's situation. It was just a matter of it not being so awkward.

"How's it look, Storm?" asked Jean, looking up from the main computer screen.

"Okay on my end," she said, keeping an eye on the holograms that formed below, "A few more obstacles near the middle couldn't hurt. We don't want everybody thinking we're going easy on them now."

"Boy, you are hanging out with Logan too much," grinned Jean, "That sounds like something he would say."

"Doesn't mean it's not rational," she argued.

"True, but it's still worth pointing out."

Ororo didn't argue the point. There was no use fueling suspicion even though Jean was not the gossiping type. Having bore the blunt end of the same chatter when she and Scott first hooked up, she knew better than anybody what it was like to have one's personal life under a microscope. Even though she was young and inexperienced, she had insight Ororo didn't. And it was time she sought help.

"Jean, can I ask you something?" she said as the younger redhead kept typing.

"Of course, Ororo. What is it?"

"It…may sound kind of strange coming from me to you," said the goddess awkwardly, "But I'm curious…you're in love with Scott, right?"

Jean looked up from the console. The subject of love and relationships always caught her fancy, given how much experience she had with it in dealing with her feelings for Scott. Ironically, it was Ororo who first led her to confront her feelings. Now their roles had been utterly reversed.

"Yes, I'd definitely say so," she said.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, how did you know?" asked Ororo, "What exactly did it feel like knowing you were in love with someone?"

Jean got up and sat back on the console. She had Ororo's full attention as she casually leaned against the glass, folding her arms in anticipation for what her young pupil turned colleague was about to say.

She needed a moment to think it over. The love between her and Scott was a well-known fact, but it was also very complicated. Jean honestly didn't know where to start, so she just sighed and went only from what she remembered most.

"Honestly, it was kind of scary," she began, "It really messes with you, feeling so utterly drawn to somebody in a way you can't rationalize. At first, I wrote it off. I just thought it was adolescent hormones messing with my mind. But I learned it there was more to it."

"Like what?" asked Ororo intently.

"Little things mostly," she went on, "Like how the way you look at them changes from being no different then how you look at the rest of your friends to being something entirely unique. I can't tell you exactly when it happened. But there was always this one moment that stood out where I started to feel like maybe Scott and I shared something special?"

"Really? What was that if you don't mind me asking?"

Jean paused, her gaze diverting from the former goddess as her thoughts wandered back to that fateful moment when her life changed forever.

"It was back when my powers went haywire," she said in a distant tone, "I know it sounds odd since it was such a traumatic event, but aside from that I most remember how Scott saved me. He risked his life and reached out to me, saying how he knew me better than anybody has or ever will. He made himself so vulnerable, not just physically but psychically as well. That's when I reached out to him and that special bond between us began. And you know where that eventually led."

Ororo smiled as well, remembering vividly how she and Scott officially became an item after the Mystique incident. At the time she didn't understand why she held it in for so long, but with her situation with Logan she knew first hand how hard it was. And for that she had a new respect for Jean.

"So that's when you knew it was serious?" said Ororo.

"I'd say so," said Jean with a proud smile, "It was definitely worth destroying the med lab, although I'm sure Professor X would disagree."

"Well he did have to pay for it," she said with a laughed, "So how did you and Scott go about taking that step from friends to lovers?"

Jean shook her head and smiled again. She had been asking herself that same question ever since that fateful first kiss and she still didn't have an answer. She gave up trying to rationalize it and Ororo had yet to learn the simple truth.

"To be perfectly honest, Ro, it just happened," she shrugged.

"Just happened?" said Ororo in confusion, "How?"

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. I'd like to know the answer myself, but if there's one thing I've learned since Scott and got together it's that love is not rational. You just feel it and you know it. And if two people feel strongly enough about each other it all works out in the end. You just have to be willing to open up and be honest with yourself."

Ororo sat on that for a moment. It wasn't the most clean cut answer she was looking for, but it made sense in a ways. She had been trying to rationalize that night with Logan since it happened and she was no closer now than she was then. But in this light she thought about it differently. She really did feel something for this man and it was strong. Trying to make sense of it wasn't doing her any good. Maybe it was time to stop thinking and start acting.

She cast Jean a warm expression. For a girl still in her teens, she was wise beyond her years. Irony was an amazing thing. The student had helped the teacher and for the first time Ororo had a plan. She refused to spend another night in uncertainty. Ready or not, she was going to face her feelings.

"Thanks Jean, you've been a big help," she said, turning off the console and making her leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Jean.

"Just out for a walk," she said casually, "You can finish without me. I'll see you later."

"Okay," shrugged Jean, "See you later, Ororo. I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too."

* * *

Later that evening Logan came back from a long bike ride. It was his way of clearing his head from the ongoing stresses back at the mansion. The brisk summer wind blowing over him as he rode his Harley down the Westchester back roads helped him relax. If only dealing with emotions were this simple he wouldn't still be struggling for answers with Ororo.

He arrived back just in time to see Scott and Jean heading off for another date. He stopped his bike midway up the driveway, observing for the first time how his first two students interacted when they thought no one was watching. It was strange because he never gave Scott and Jean's relationship too much thought before. He knew they shared a special bond, but he wrote it off as something he couldn't and didn't want to understand.

But things were different now. He actually found himself intrigued by how Scott and Jean interacted. There was a look in their eyes that said more than words could ever describe. It wasn't verbal, overt, or rational. But it was there and it was very strong.

"Ready to go?" said Scott, guiding her into the passenger seat of his car.

"Always ready for you, babe," smiled Jean as she strapped in for the ride.

They shared an affectionate kiss. This was usually the point where Logan rolled his eyes and looked away, but this time he watched. And from this simple expression of love, he smiled. He was hardly a romantic yet here he was appreciating it.

Then he noticed something else. The way in which Scott looked at Jean was eerily similar to the way he looked at Ororo. He wasn't psychic so he couldn't tell if he was feeling the same things he felt, but the subtleties were clearly there.

He kept watching until they drove away. They even waved as they passed him. He didn't wave back, but they knew he wished them well. He always had and now it seemed more meaningful. It was ironic in some ways because he used to criticize Scott for not making a move on Jean. Now he knew first hand how tough it was.

He rode his bike the rest of the way into the garage. There waiting for him, casually leaning against the X-van was the goddess he now shared a bed with. From the looks of it she had been waiting for a while and when she saw him she greeted him with a smile.

"I knew you'd show up here if I waited long enough," she said, "You can't resist an evening ride at sunset."

"You know me well, darlin'," he said, parking his bike and taking off his jacket, "So what's up? I'm sure you didn't wait here just to say hi."

The look on Ororo's face grew serious. Logan had come to know that look well and tensed somewhat as she approached him. She wasn't upset or angry, but something was definitely on her mind.

"We need to talk," said the former goddess bluntly.

"What kind of talk?" asked Logan, "Is it one I'll need another bike ride after?"

"Please don't throw sarcasm at this, Logan. I really need you be serious."

"Fine, I'll be serious," he said with a slight groan, "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course," she said with relief, "We'll do this in my room."

Placing his trust in the hands of the former weather goddess, Logan followed her into the mansion and up to her room. It was a path he had walked a million times before, especially in the past few weeks. But this time felt different. His instincts told him she wasn't grabbing him aside to discuss sleeping arrangements. It was the same instinct that had served him so well through many battles and for the first time it made him uneasy.

When they reached her room, Ororo closed the door and locked it. This was quite possibly the most important talk she would ever have so there could be no interruptions. She watched as Logan paced near the foot of her bed, trying to act casual when his body language gave away so many emotions.

At first there was silence. Ororo was the one who asked him up here and she didn't know where to begin. After her talk with Jean she was committed to doing this. She just didn't expect it to be so hard.

"Should I sit down?" said Logan, breaking the silence.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," she replied.

Logan sat at the foot of her bed, feeling somewhat more relaxed. Ororo chose not to and started pacing in front of him. She was avoiding eye contact, a clear sign that she was conflicted. More silence followed and Logan couldn't stand it.

"Are you gonna tell me why we're doing this or not?" he asked impatiently.

"I am. I just need to gather myself," she began in an annoyed tone, "You and I both know what this is about and we've been avoiding it long enough. I don't want to mess this up so please just bear with me."

Logan shifted uncomfortably. Sometimes he hated having instincts that were right. He wasn't ready for this. He still hadn't made sense of it. But Ororo was right. They couldn't put it off forever. Something had to give. Ready or not, it was time. So like the brave Wolverine he was, he dove right in.

"Just say what ya gotta say, darlin'. I promise I'll listen," he said sincerely.

Ororo took a deep breath. She kept pacing, preparing for the emotional roller coaster that was sure to come.

"Before you came to me that first night we spent together, you and I were friends. We liked each other and respected each other. Can we agree on that?"

"I'd say so," answered Logan.

"And there was nothing wrong with it. But when two people share what we shared, it changes things," she said in a conflicted tone, "You can't just get close to someone and expect not to feel anything. And I definitely felt something that night."

"So did I," said Logan, rising up from the bed, "And I've been just as confused about it as you. You know I don't do emotions well. Hell, neither of us does."

"I would argue nobody can under these circumstances," said Ororo, moving in closer to his warmth, "But I realized something today…something we both know, but won't admit. I'm not sure how you'll take it, so I'll just come out and say it."

Logan listened intently. The former goddess hesitated, looking away briefly before staring him in the eye and saying what needed to be said.

"I'm in love with you, Logan," she said with emotion flowing from her tone, "And I…I think you're in love with me too."

Those words echoed with uncanny power. Logan had faced sentinels, Magneto, Apocalypse, and Weapon X. But none of them could hold a candle to this. If anyone else had told him he was in love, he would have scoffed without a second thought. But looking into the ocean blue eyes of this goddess of a woman, it was undeniable.

For a moment, they stood in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say. It was a profound thing to process. Then Logan finally broke the silence.

"You're right," he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"So you felt it too?" said Ororo with great relief.

"Of course I did. How could I not?" he said, slipping his arms around her waist, "I don't feel easy. But I feel for you, darlin'. And that's the main problem."

"What do you mean?" said Ororo in confusion, "Why would that be a problem?"

"Because it's dangerous to be involved with me," he said with firm intent, "I have a long list of enemies in case you've forgotten. They're all ruthless enough to use anything and everything to get to me. And I can't have you caught up in that mess."

"So you say you love me, but not enough to risk making something of it?" she said angrily.

"It ain't like that, Ro."

Ororo pulled out of his grasp and turned away, hiding a look of bitter anger.

"You're making excuses."

"I'm trying to look out for you!" exclaimed Logan, "You have any idea what Sabretooth would do to you if he knew hurting you would hurt me back?"

"You think I don't know the risks? Are you trying to scare me out of loving you?" she shot back, "Need I remind you I was used by a 5,000-year-old mutant tyrant! I've lived my worst nightmares! Trust me, I don't scare easy!"

"That's not the point!" retorted Logan, "Put yourself in my shoes for a second! Could you live with yourself if someone you loved suffered just because you were involved? You want that on your conscious?"

They were harsh words, but they bore some hard truth. Logan and Ororo lived in a complicated world under complicated circumstances. It was impossible to just write these issues off.

They were silent for a moment, taking some time to calm down and think about this. Logan had a point. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her just because they were involved. Ororo knew that burden well enough from Apocalypse to understand. There was no way around it.

Logan was at an end. He was faced with two choices. Either put this woman's life at risk and share this feeling with her or push it aside and protect her. It was either his heart or his brain. There were a million reasons why Ororo shouldn't be involved with him, but none of them were good enough to make him want her any less.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he said in a low tone, "I can't change the way I feel about you and I can't do anything about the baggage being me carries."

"Don't be sorry, Logan," she said in a calmer voice, "It's not your fault."

"Maybe so," he conceded, "But where do we go from here? It's not like we can have a normal relationship."

"Does that matter, Logan?" pondered the former weather goddess, "I love you and you love me. Can't we just work off that?"

Ororo stepped back into his warmth, slipping her arms around his neck and tracing her finger down his burly face. Her touch was warm and soothing to the former living weapon. He returned the gesture, enrapturing her with his powerful arms and holding her close.

"Ro…" he said, his voice still full of uncertainty.

"Shh, don't say another word," said Ororo, placing a finger over his lips, "We've agonized over this. Either we take the next step or stop right now. It's time to choose. I know what I want. I just need to know if you want it too."

Logan gazed helplessly into her eyes. As a battle hardened warrior, he didn't flinch easy. But in the arms of a goddess every one of his defenses crumbled. It was all on him now. He had to decide and be damn sure he made the right choice. But rather than think over it as he had been trying to do since the beginning, he let his actions say what he couldn't.

He gently cupped her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It wasn't the answer Ororo expected, but she went with it and soon found herself kissing back. A brisk gust blew around them. In her current state the winds mimicked her emotions. It was a surreal yet fitting addition to the moment.

So many forces were working against them. They both had enemies that would exploit them and doubts that still haunted them. But in the end it all boiled down to that one underlying feeling. There was no rationalizing it. There was no escaping it. They had fallen in love and there was no going back.

"By the Goddess…" gasped Ororo as they parted.

"Takes one to know one," said Logan coyly.

"I take it this makes us official," she surmised.

"I guess so," he shrugged, "So what happens now?"

It was a simple question that could have so many answers. Clinging firmly to the strong man before her, Ororo smiled and started kissing him again. Only this time it was more impassioned, filled not just with love but also with lust and desire. Logan returned her gesture with equal fervor, his feral instincts taking hold as he craved this woman on another level.

It was so sudden, but then again so was everything else about this relationship. Rather than resist, they both just went with it.

"Ro…is this what I think it is?" he asked in a husky tone.

"You're the one with the super senses," she said in a sultry tone, "What do you think?"

"Gotcha," he grinned, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," she smiled, "Just do what you do best and follow your instinct."

"I can do that," he said with a wolfish grin.

What followed next drifted off into a daze of love, lust, and passion. Logan and Ororo fell onto the bed, kissing and touching in a heated tryst. Clothes soon came off and their natural instincts took over. Once fully nude, their bodies came together and they made love. It was very intense, intimate, and profound. They were both so closely tied to nature and when they made love they did it with the feral vigor that so greatly defined them.

It was an amazing union. The goddess and the animal came together, sharing a feeling so wonderful and so passionate. Logan and Ororo had endured a lot of pain in their lives. They had both experienced darkness at the deepest level and come out stronger. No one could understand what it was like to go through something so horrible. Yet in the end it brought them together.

They made love until their bodies gave out. With a desperate gasp, Ororo collapsed atop her burly lover. Sweaty and exhausted, the looked up at one another in a content daze of passion.

"I love you, Logan," she said softly.

"Love you too, darlin'," he said, planting one last kiss on her forehead, "You think a goddess and an animal can really make it work?"

"You know it, bub. Now shut up and kiss me."

Never one to argue with a goddess, Logan kissed his lover. From there they snuggled close and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Their lives had taken a new and unexpected turn. What started off in Ororo's bed had ended in the same place in a most fitting way. Logan and Ororo now shared a special bond. It went beyond their understanding. And at its heart, it all came back to comfort at heart.

_The End_

* * *

AN: Please don't forget to leave a review. Feedback is really important to me and I implore you all to give me your criticism. Thank you._  
_


End file.
